One Good Snog
by RZZMG
Summary: October, 2011 FirewhiskeyFic Fest entry - won "MOST COHERENT" award. Hermione & Draco end up in a much-too-close encounter when Malfoy decides to play around with the Mummy that's on-loan to Hogwarts for study. One good snog, coming right up!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my October 2011 FirewhiskeyFicFest entry (****http:/ / firewhiskeyfic . livejournal . com). The rules of the fest were simple: have a few alcoholic beverages and then write something to this prompts:**

"_Rules for Surviving Halloween!" Incorporate any Hollywood monster into your fic._

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Timeline: 1997**

**Story Details: Hogwarts Alternate-Universe (A/U) – no Voldemort ever existed in this world (no war, no Death Eaters). **

**Characters (alphabetical order by last name): Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy**

**Summary: **

**Rating: PG**

* * *

_**A GOOD SNOG**_

_**By: RZZMG**_

* * *

This had to be, hands down, the most embarrassing moment of Hermione's life – even more so than that time in fifth year when Lavender had accepted the dare of snogging her during a particularly rowdy game of 'Truth or Dare' in the Gryffindor common room and Ron had thoughtlessly commented that Hermione's lack of oral skills were obvious (she'd felt slightly vindicated soon after, however, when she'd hexed him to vomiting up slugs, thus allowing _him_ the opportunity of improving _his_ oral skills). This situation here and now, though, had no petty revenge scheme to bask in glory over, and the end result of this sticky conundrum was looking more and more to be suffocation by Slytherin squishing.

"Quit squirming, Granger," Draco growled an admonishment. "These blasted mummy wrappings are tightening up! It's kind of hard to breathe with your chest – no matter how flat it may be – squashing up against mine."

Hermione stilled as requested, her anger simmering under her skin, suffusing it with heat. The two of them had a volatile history, most especially over the last three years and coincidentally whenever their lips were within inches of each other. Her cheeks were blossoming red right about now just thinking about it...

"Only ferrets like you squirm," she sniffed in disdain. "And I'll have you know that I'm a 32-B cup, thank you very much! That's hardly flat – and definitely more than either Greengrass sister can boast."

"Jealous much?" His knowing smirk taunted her more than his words.

She huffed with contempt, playing it off. "Not a bit. I've been much too busy enjoying dating a _real _man to notice the pathetic little love affairs that happen around this place."

The smirk immediately dropped.

Perhaps there would be some small amount of vindication this time too.

"You're not dating Potter," he adamantly denied.

Hermione nodded, forgetting their predicament. "We went to Hogsmeade just..." The charmed mummy wrappings tightened, drawing them so close that she had no choice but to tilt her head up or suffocate against Draco's chest. At one time, that might have appealed, but now, not so much. "Oh, bugger!"

"Just stay still," Malfoy hissed again. "Constricting Hexes always wear off in half an hour or less. If we can make it that long, it won't crush us to death."

Thirty minutes locked together with the one man in the world she had been going out of her way to avoid for the last six months...

She could do this. It had already been approximately ten minutes since they'd gotten into this bind, so there was only twenty or so minutes remaining before she could be free of him. Just twenty or so minutes and this ordeal would all be over. Then, she and Malfoy could go back to ignoring each other.

And she could go back to her dorm room for a good, long cry.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**This fic was up for adoption, because I don't have the time to finish it (too many projects already). Thankfully, a writer has already contacted me about finishing it, taking a PG-15 slant to the story from this point forward. Once I get her story URs, I'll post it here so you can read her version of what happens after this point in the story!**


End file.
